Mikayla
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Before she met Loke, Mikayla was an awkward girl who just moved into Magnolia. All she wants is to find a job at the Fairy Tail guild and make some money. But of course, with great guilds come even greater trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back! After a long summer hiatus, I am now ready write more awesomeness! It took me a while to think of a good story line, I mean, Mikayla and Loke already have two kids and all the stuff with Rika... I took a lot of time before watching the episode of Fairy Tail, where Lucy first goes to the Guild Hall, and then hit me.**

**we don't know what happened when Mikayla first came! Why not do a story about that? I just impress the heck out of myself. Let us begin, shall we?**

* * *

I hoisted my bag onto the back of the wagon. The bag contained my clothes, some food, and a couple books to keep me busy. I turned back to my father, his bright eyes wet with tears. "Are you sure you can't come with me?" I asked him sadly. My father sniffles and held my face in his hands, kissing my forehead. "No, sweetheart," He Said. "This is your journey. You must go it alone." He gave me big hug. I embraced my loving father tightly. It was possible I would never see him again. I felt my own eyes well up with sears as well.

my friends surrounded us as I pulled away from my father. I was crying the whole time as my friends hugged me and wished me luck on my travels. I bid the last my my friends farewell and climbed into the back of the wagon. Father told the driver to go on ahead. As I waved my family and friends goodbye, the tears blurred my vision, turning the people into little colored blobs. I didn't want to leave them behind, didn't want to be left by myself. I was afraid of what the outside world would bring.

But I had to. It was much too risky to stay here any longer. My father told me to run as far and as fast as I could. Away from my abusive past and move on to a bright future. I would find a man to love, marry, have children, get a good job...

but right now, I had to get out of here, escape. I was on my way to find a Mage guild to join. There I would start my new future.

_Alright, Fairy Tail,_ I thought, wiping the last of my tears away. _I'm coming for ya. Mikayla Julianne Kano is coming._

* * *

**so this was pretty much the prologue here. Mikayla will reveal more about her past later on. But how do you like it so far? Please review to let me know!**


	2. Welcoming Committee

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter! Here, my favorite Mind Mage meets the crazy members of the Fairy Tail guild! since Lucy meeting them was funny, why not make this one funny, too? Enjoy!**

* * *

After a long, tiring drive to Magnolia, I shifted my backpack on my shoulder as I stepped to the doors of Fairy Tail. I wasn't nervous, but I wasn't eager to go in. I placed a hand on the door and peeked in. As soon as my head poked around the corner, a beer bottle was thrown at me. I ducked and screamed, wincing as I heard it smash against the sidewalk.

The door opened again and I braced myself for more bottles. "I thought I heard someone scream out here." A girl's voice said to me. I looked up to see a young girl with long, navy blue hair and big brown eyes. She wore a blue and yellow dress and held a little pink cat in her arms. She smiled warmly at me and held out her hand. "I'm Wendy Marvell. And this is my friend Carla." The cat nodded in acknowledgement. I stood up and brushed off my skirt. "Ah, would this be _the_ Fairy Tail guild hall?" Wendy giggled and nodded. "You must be the new girl everyone's talking about. We've been looking forward to seeing you!" She took my hand and shook it. "Come on! Lets go find Mirajane, and she'll give you a stamp!" Wendy ran in the building with seemingly no fear. I carefully stepped in.

I have to say, I was slightly surprised. The place was a zoo. I'll give you a little visual on what I saw in the guild hall. Imagine animals at a zoo. Good. Now imagine all of them were let loose at the same time. They're angry, they're drunk. and they are on speed. And it's Shark Week.

Yeah. It was like that. Well, minus the Shark Week. I just put that in there because I freaking love Shark Week. I saw a guy I recognized as Natsu from the Wizards Weekly magazines, burst into flames and jump around the guild hall. Just as I figured this would end pretty smoky, a dark headed boy stood up and placed his fist on his open palm. "Jeez, Natsu! Cut it out! People want to have a decent time, and you come and-" the guy- Gray- was tackled and he and Natsu began to engage in a sort of wrestling match.

I backed away and headed to the bar, sitting next to a lady with brunette hair I would die for. She held a bottle of wine in her hand and groaned. "Those idiots never stop." She muttered. She got up and turned to me. "Watch my drink for me, will you kiddo?" I was too taken aback to answer as she walked off to Gray and Natsu.

I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of my father and my friends. I wondered what they were doing right now. Wondering. If they missed me any.

"What's the matter?"

I looked up. Another girl, my age, but a little shorter had sat next to me, and was looking into my face. "You're crying." I wiped my face to realize I was indeed crying. I hadn't even noticed. "Nothing," I lied. " I'm okay." The girl gave me a kind smile. Her olive green eyes were big and bright and her hair was a sky blue. She looked so down-to-Earth and homely, I almost told her everything on my mind, but held my tongue. "You're new here, right? I'm Levy." I told her my name and felt a little better.

_CRASH!_

I screamed as a big guy flipped over a table. He glared at everyone around the room. "A real man fights his own battles!" He cried. Levy simply rolled her eyes. "That's Elfman. Always making 'real man' speeches like that." Suddenly she grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the bar. "What's going on?" there was a loud yell and peeking over the countertop, I saw a huge ice hammer begin to fall towards Natsu.

"WATCH OUT!" I cried. Natsu looked up and yelped, frozen on the spot. I knew I had to do something to help. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. _Stop. Stop, little hammer. Please don't hurt poor Natsu._ Gasps all around the guild hall showed me my magic had worked perfectly. I opened my eyes to see the ice hammer frozen in midair and melting away. Everyone looked at me in shock. I put on a sheepish smile. "I'm Mikayla Kano. I was looking for Mirajane."

"Hello, there!" A cheery voice said next to me. I turned my head and saw a girl, a little older than me. She was smiling and her eyes were bright. I recognized her as Mirajane Strauss, Poster girl for Fairy Tail. I grinned, brushing my long brown hair out of my eyes. "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually speaking with Mirajane..." She giggled. "You're new here, aren't you? Mikayla Kano?" I nodded. "We've been expecting you. I love meeting new people! Come with me." She lead me to a booth and she pulled out a stamp. "Now, Mikayla Kano. Tell me, where would you like you Fairy Tail stamp?" I thought about it really carefully. I wanted it in a place where people would know I was from Fairy Tail, but I wanted it in a unique place. I got it. I took off my shoes and pulled off my socks and put my foot on the booth. Mirajane looked surprised. "Here, please." I said confidently. She nodded and stamped my foot. I felt a little rush of energy. I was officially a Fairy Tail member. This was the best feeling in the world-

"Watch out!" Mirajane called out. I turned my head and a bottle whacked me in my head. I fell backwards, flailing my arms to keep my balance, but my feet gave way. "Whoa!" Some one grabbed me around my waist to catch my fall. I looked up at my rescuer. It was a guy, but I couldn't see his face. I stood up and faced him, brushing myself off. "Thank you." I said. "That was a close one..." My voice trailed off as I looked at the man's face. He had cute tousled red hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He wore sunglasses, which made him look even cooler. "No problem. Wouldn't want a pretty thing like you getting hurt so soon in the game." He said, smiling and winking. He held out his hand. "I'm Loke." He said. I took his hand, surprised at how well my hand fit in his. "I'm Mikayla. Mikayla Kano. I just moved here." Loke's smile grew. "I can tell. I would've known if I saw you. I would definately recognize a beauty like you." Then it hit me. This guys was a playa. I beat back the excited feeling of actuallly meeting a guy that would fall for me on the spot. My life story. Fantastic.

* * *

**Sorry about that wait. Wasn't feeling too good, and I was lazy. But finally it arrived! Also check out my pilot for another LoKayla story. You can find it on my profile page, can't miss it! Please review, and thanks!**


	3. Sing, Sing, Sing!

**hey, Every one, I'm back! Just needed new material and rewrites! I think the last chapter came out screwy, if it did, I will definitely fix it. But for now! Let us continue on, shall we?**

**of course we shall. ?**

* * *

"Okay, so these job things...I can choose anyone I want and get money?" I asked Mirajane. We were standing by a board with little job description papers all over it. On them were money amounts, ranging from 500J to 2 Grand jewels. Mirajane smiled and nodded. "Yep! Only these," she pointed to one with a big red S on it. "This is for mages who've reached S-class status. Those are like the alumni of Fairy Tail."

"Oh," I said with understanding. So this could be easy. I looked over all the job descriptions, but couldn't really find one of my taste. "Um...are there any...you know..." I hesitated for a bit. Maybe this was a bad idea. Mira looked down at me with her big blue eyes. "What's wrong, Mikayla?" She asked me. I gulped nervously and let out a deep breath. "Is there a place I could...perform?" Mirajane cocked her head. "Perform? Like, music?" I nodded shyly. Mirajane grinned widely and clapped her hands together. "Oh, how wonderful! What instrument do you play?" I looked around, seeing people staring at us curiously. I caught a glimpse of that boy, Loke, looking at me. He gave me a smile when he saw me. I blushed and turned back to Mirajane. "Um...I, uh...sing...and dance."

Mirajane gave out a sudden cry of glee, and I jumped up, grasping my backpack strap. "Oh, sorry." She said, sheepishly. "I just can't believe that you can sing too! We could do duets together and dance together! Oh, we could be famous worldwide!" I grinned at Mirajane's excitement. "Wait!" She said, she looked me up and down, circling me. "I need to make sure your any good."

"H-how do you plan on doing-"

Mirajane whistled and a little microphone with wings flew over to me and dropped in my hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you-" but Mirajane had already left. She placed herself in the seat on a grand piano on the big stage. "Excuse me, everyone!" She called out. The guild members stopped what they were doing to see Mirajane. "My friend here, Mikayla Kano, would like to be part of the entertainment in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. But as you well know, fame doesn't come easy, so without further ado, I bring you, Mikayla Kano!"

WHAT?! She wanted me to sing? Now?! Mirajane began to play the piano, a tune I figured I could work with. I reached into my head and picked out words, any words that might work. once I did, I began to sing.

_I know you're feeling weighted down_

_It's all on your shoulders_

_I know the dreams in your head_

_Don't look any closer_

I tried to relax, as I looked around the Guild Hall. I knew that they were judging me, and this was my big chance. I had to make my father proud. This was my big break.

_But I'm gonna make you stronger_

_Hold on just a little bit longer_

_'Cause I'll be there_

_When you feel like you're going under_

_I'm gonna be there for you_

_yeah yeah_

_[Chorus:]_

_The sky could fall_

_The ground could shake_

_The stars burn out_

_And seasons change_

_The time will pass_

_And beauty fade_

_But all my love will remain_

_All my love will remain [x2]_

Seeing the members faces, most smiling, made me feel so alive, this was what I was meant to do. I was born for this. All I ever want is to make people happy with my music.

_When there's a secret to tell_

_It's locked and I'll keep it close_

_And when you're walking through fire_

_I'll take you to streets of gold_

_Yeah I'm gonna make you stronger_

_Hold on just a little bit longer_

_'Cause I'll be there_

_When you feel like you're going under_

_I'm gonna be there for you_

_yeah yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_And when the world all around you feels out of place_

_You can't seem to find a familiar face_

_I'm here to remind you my love remains_

_And you know_

_[Chorus]_

There was silence for a bit. I stood there awkwardly, holding the microphone close to my beating heart. Then, I heard slow clapping. I looked up, and Loke was grinning, his applause intensifying a bit. "Come on, guys? Give it up! That was amazing!" That seemed to break the spell. Everyone bolted up and gave me a deafening applause round, whoops and cheers and shouts for an encore. I felt myself begin to giggle from the immense happiness building inside of me, then tears, thrilled tears streamed down my face. Mirajane came down to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well, then." she said, winking. "Should we try out your performing dress? I have a feeling you'll be wearing it a lot now."

* * *

Yay, Mikayla! Sorry for this slow update, guys. I promise it won't happen again. Next time, I have a real cute scene planned out! You don't wanna miss it! Until next time, arigotou!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again, friends! Here we go with the next installment of this tale! **

* * *

"Hey, you."

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Levy with two other guys beside her. I smiled and waved to her. "Guys, this is Mikayla, you know, that girl who sang?" The red headed one nodded and tipped his tall hat to me. "Yeah, I know you. You're such a great singer." The black haired one grinned kindly. "Oh, yeah! It was amazing!" I blushed at the praise and waved it off. "Thanks, guys." I said, smiling.

Levy sat down next to me, looking at my notebook. "Writing a song, or something?" she asked me. I nodded bashfully. "I write music in my spare time. Besides, since it have the singing job, now, I need new material."

"That is so cool!" Levy said. "Hey, Levy, check this out!" The red head called out to her. "I'll see you later, kay?" She asked, touching my shoulder. I nodded as she left. I went back to my writing, pondering over the next line. I mumble-sang to myself the song so far. A piece of my brunette hair fell in my face. I pulled it back and tied it it a ponytail. My elbow accidentally knocked my notebook on the ground.

"Darn." I muttered. I reached down to grab it, when another hand came down over mine. I looked up to see Loke's surprised face. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and blushed, pulling back. "S-sorry!" I stammered. He gave me a friendly smile, and handed my notebook to me. "Heh, it's okay. I'm a real klutz sometimes." I found myself begin to grin nervously. _Man, this guy is cute..._ I thought.

"Um...I meant to tell you...I really liked your performance. It was very beautiful." Loke said, keeping up his sweet smile. I blushed redder and harder. "T-thank you, Loke." He grinned and looked towards the bar. "Hey, mind if I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"I'd like that, but I'm only fifteen, so I don't think I should be drinking-"

"Ha, don't fret. Mirajane makes this amazing Apple Cider. It's to die for!" He said brightly. Wow. I can't believe someone of his rank was actually net rafting with me. This kind of friendlyness with males was alien to me. I nodded with my shy smile.

* * *

"Ugh, do you see that?" Leesa said with disgust to the other girls. They nodded as they watched Loke talk with that skinny little mouse, Mikayla. "Does she really think all that stupid hair tossing's gonna turn him on?" Sari asked. "Psh. What a slut." Leesa said. Leesa watched as Mikayla laughed at something Loke said, and playfully pushed him.

Then an idea popped into her head. She smiled wickedly towards Mikayla. "Ladies," she said. "I think it's time we showed Kano how _thrilled _we are that she's here."

* * *

**God, I despise popular girls...DX please review! I'll have questions next chapter! **


	5. Missing You

**Hey, guys! So, so sorry about that horribly long wait! DX I've been busy working on my One Piece fanfic, (Check it out if ya want! Also, it would just make me feel good if you did, since people seem to be ignoring it now...DX) and all sorts of school stuff. Again, so sorry. I know how much Lokayla means to you, and I have forsaken you. **

**But enough of that sappy stuff! Let's get rolling! **

* * *

So thus started my career as a Fairy Tail wizard. I must say, it felt pretty frickin' sweet, being able to tell people I'm associated with the famous Fairy Tail guild. I grinned as I placed my notebooks in a little cubby hole. I flopped down on my bed, exhausted. I'd been spending the past hour and a half sorting out my stuff for my new home. I made pretty good progress, but I still had a butt-load left. I laid my head back on my pillow, sighing With a little smile on my face. I could deal with all that later. Right now, I just wanted to think about how lucky I was.

And also, that Loke guy who I spoke to...

I put a mental image of him in my head, his smile, his eyes, his hair. Plus he was super nice, and funny to boot. He seemed like a real dream come true. But I wasn't about to leap in his arms like some damsel in distress. I still had things I wanted to do. Boyfriends weren't one of them. Besides, I had my heart broken already. I wasn't prepared to have another guy hurt me.

I was startled by a knock on my door. I shot up and ran to it. "Coming, coming!" I called out. I quickly unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Oh!" Loke said in surprise. My heart skipped a beat, don't know why though. Must have been the shock, that's all. "Um, hey, Loke," I said. He was carrying a basket with a pink cloth over it, his cheeks a little pink. "Heh...I heard someone moved around my house, so I wanted to get them a welcoming present."'he explained, gesturing to the basket. "Guess I should have figured it was you." I grinned and took the basket. "Thanks so much, Loke. This is sweet." The basket smelled like cinnamon and honey, two of my all time favorite scents. I lifted the cover a bit and gasped. "Did you make these cinna-hun buns yourself?" I asked, impressed. He pushed up his sunglasses and nodded with a smile. "Yeah. My friend taught me. Thought it would come in handy one day." I smiled bright. "Hey, you wanna come in? We could eat these together!" Loke's smile grew. "I'd love to, Ms. Kano." He offered me his shoulder with a flair,which made me laugh, but I took it.

* * *

"There they go," Leesa said from behind the big bush in front of Mikayla's house. "Hmph!" Sari pouted, crossing her arms. "Loke never bout _us_ baskets of cinna-Hun buns! How unfair!" Leesa slapped Sari's arm harshly. "Shut up! Don't want your voice to carry to the video camera! They'll know it's a fake immediately!" Sari nodded in understanding. "Fine. But I still want a bun." Leesa rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Wow, so you're all by yourself here, then, huh?" Loke said, taking a bite of a bun. I nodded and poured us some tea. "My father told me to leave my current home so I could be here." Loke frowned a little, but seemed to try to shake off the subject. He looked around my living room. "Man," he said. "What a dump." I took a seat next to him on the sofa, sighing. "Yeah, I know. It took me like two hours to do a third of it."

"Did you really have to bring so much stuff?" Loke asked, an amused tone in his voice. I nodded and walked over to one box in particular. I picked it up and walked it over to Loke's feet. "This one has my mom's stuff." I told him, my heart aching a little. "It has every memory I have of her." Loke slowly removed his cup from his lips. "Memories? She didn't..." I nodded sadly and opened the box, pulling out a picture of her. Everyone always told me I looked just like her. I had to agree; our wavy caramel colored hair, our deep brown eyes, tan skin, small, elf-like noses. Loke looked at the photo intently, the way someone would if they were trying to remember something or someone.

"I've seen that face before," he said. "I know I've seen this woman before...but where..." I had just pulled out a little CD with my mother on it, smiling her perfect smile, her hair cascading over her shoulders. Loke saw it and gaped.

"B-Beverly...Beverly Kano..." He whispered. My eyebrows rose. "You knew her?" I asked. he nodded slowly. "She was my favorite musical artist. That lady could do anything. Sing, dance, play piano...anything." Loke kneeled down to where I was and held up the first photo of my mother. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes closing. "You're Beverly's daughter?" He asked me quietly. "Yeah..." I said, my voice starting to break. Just thinking about her was making me feel weepy. "So the rumors were true." Loke said, still gazing at the photo. "They said she was dead, but I didn't believe it. I thought she was just having a hiatus...but...she's really..."

The fact that my mother's death was upsetting someone besides me or my family, really touched me, making tears stream Down my face. Then the fact she really _truly gone. Forever._ I began to sob, shoulders shaking, gasping. "Mama...I'm sorry..." I whispered. I felt myself being surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes, and felt Loke wrap me up in a hug. Still crying, I somehow found the urge to blush. "Sorry. I'm so sorry. Your mother was an amazing woman. She still is."

* * *

**Hey-Yo! Yeah, I know that was weird...the chapter, I mean. That was weird. XD but either way, please review, and like I said at the top, check out my One Piece fanfic! Its mainly about Sanji, so if you like that sort of stuff, you'll enjoy it! ^^**

**See ya soon! **

**Oh! Almost forgot! How bout those little questions you guys love so much? **

**1. Do you read One Piece? And if you do, whose your fav Character? (SANJISANJISANJISANJISANJI)**

**2. What other anime/manga do you like to read besides Fairy Tail?**

**3. What is your idea of a perfect day? **

**Yeah. That's deep. X3 okay! Now it's see you soon! XD**


	6. Imagine Me Without You

**Hello, and welcome back! I'm going to be posting new chapters of this every other day, and Saturdays and Sundays! So that's kinda my writing schedule! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Are you alright, Kano-Chan?" I lifted my head up from the bar table. Wendy looked up at me with a concerned look on her young face. I yawned and nodded, rubbing my eyes. "Y-yeah, sweetie, I'm okay. What's up?"

God, ever since yesterday, i was laying awake in bed, thinking about my mother, how she...passed...it made me shiver to think of it. I was only nine when she died, and man, that was the worst day of my life when she did.

"Kano-Chan?" Wendy called me again. I shook myself of my thoughts, and turned to her, a faker than fake smile on my face. "Sorry, Wendy...I just have...so much on my mind right now." I said, running my fingers through my hair. It was starting to get tangly again, I'd have to brush it soon. Wendy took her seat next to me and patted my thigh. "It'll be okay, Kano-Chan." she said with a smile. "I'll be here to make you feel better. Mira-Chan and Levy-Chan, too!" I grinned and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Hun."

"Oh!" I looked up from Wendy to see a flat chested blonde girl with grey eyes look down at me. She was accompanied by five more girls, all resembling starving models. "Um...hi." I said, frowning. The blonde girl gave me a smirk that I guess was supposed to be a smile. "You're that singer girl, aren't you?" She asked me, with enthusiasm that made me uncomfortable. "Yeah, I am. I'm Mikayla-"

"How did you get into singing, Singer girl?" A brunette from the group asked me. Jeez, I thought I told them my name a second ago. "My mother." I said tightly. Wendy squeezed my hand. Something was up with these weirdos. I just knew it. "Oh, your mama?" The blonde girl said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "I bet she's so proud back at home. Tell her I said-"

"I can't tell her anything." I said, almost through my teeth. What the hell was with these girls? They were totally freaking me out. "She's dead." A little fake gasp. "Oh, you poor thing!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

Alright. I had had enough of this. I mentally crept into her mind, careful not to arouse her suspicion. I felt myself go into her head, picking through her thoughts.

_Loke...so cute...broad can't have him...stupid bitch thinks...haha! Poor chick lost her mommy! Hope she cries..._

I gasped and slipped out. by that time, the girls were gone, and it was just Wendy and I. "What happened?" Wendy asked me. "You kinda spaced out for a second." I sat there in shock. Those girls were such...I couldn't find the proposer curse word to describe them. They were just so awful! I shook my head, heading for the stage. "Nothing, Wendy...I have a performance in a few minutes."

* * *

"Wait, Mikayla!" I turned and was surprised to see Loke rush over to me. He skidded to a halt in front of me. "Loke, is everything alright?" He wiped a little sweat off his brow, handing me a CD. "Here. I know it's not my area, but..." He paused, gulping. "I was wondering if you could sing this. It was a favorite of mine." I took the CD and looked at the title. _Imagine Me Without You. _I gasped. "My mother's number one hit..." I breathed. "How did you ever find this? Not even I have it!" Loke grinned at me timidly. "Hey, like I said, I'm a big fan Of your mother's music."

I remembered when I was little and I couldn't sleep, my mother would come in and sing this song to soothe me to sleep. My heart swelled. Out of my thrill, I came forward and wrapped my arms around Loke's neck. Loke seemed surprised, but he hugged me back. "Thank you so much. You have no ides how much this means to me. No idea." He chuckled. "Anytime, Kay." I smiled at the nickname, just when I realized just how warm he was. And how well we fit together...

I quickly pulled back, giving him one last smile, stepping up to the stage.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
Til the end of time forever  
You're the only love I'll need_

In my life you're all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you

Chorus:  
Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you

When you caught me I was falling  
You're love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard my calling  
And you rush to set me free

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you

Chorus

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you oh

Chorus

I can't imagine me without you

* * *

As he watched Mikayla sing on the stage, Loke had some time to think. he loved women, and he would do anything for them, but he was never really ready for a committed relationship. But then Mikayla came to Magnolia. That klutsy, big eyed brunette with powerful pipes. She was already pretty, but when she was up there,singing, she had a light come upon her face, her eyes. She seemed to glow. It was...beautiful.

_thump! Thump! Thump! _

Loke blushed hard, placing a hand on his chest. What the hell...

* * *

"Wow, Kay! That was great!" Levy smiled, giving me a high five. I blushed modestly. "No, it wasn't that good...I was all shaky-" Mirajane flicked me in the back of the head, laughing. "Oh, hush up. You were amazing!"

A little bit later, after I had taken off my performance clothes, I found Wendy, and Romeo, Macao's son, by the job board. They were looking over one in particular that seemed to really spark their interest. "Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked. Romeo put the paper in my face excitedly. "Check it out!"

**_Treasure on Marimashi Peak! 80,000,000.00 jewel! _**

"Holy..." I whispered. Romeo nodded happily. "Isn't it awesome?! we have to go, Wendy!" Romeo exclaimed. Wendy agreed. I took the page from him, and skimmed over it. "Hold on, you two..." I said. I held up the paper and pointed to the big red "S". "You can't. It's a an 'S' Class quest." I explained. "It would be way too dangerous for you both to go." They hung their heads as I placed the job back on the board. "Sorry guys. Maybe another job."

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! Tune in for more next chapter! It only gets better from here! And maybe if I have time, cause I am too excited, maybe I'll write more later today! ^^ **

**Just two questions for now. **

**1. Who is your fav. anime couple? X3**

**2. If you could live in one anime world for just one day, which world would it be? (mine is sooo One Piece...Sanji here I come!" **


	7. Saved By The Ring

**Hello, again, my loveies! Welcome back! before we begin, let me just say I'm getting kinda annoyed with you people. I mean, I looked at the traffic of people reading this, and lots of people do! But they totally ignore the part where I ask to review! Literally, only one person actually has the kindness to review. Also with my One Piece story. 800 or so people read it, no one wants to review. Ugh! **

**Sorry about that. I just had to get it out. So even if it's criticizing, please review! Don't make me feel like a bad author.**

**okay. I'm done being a whiny girl. Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

_Wow, it got dark pretty quick. _I thought. I was walking home from the Guild Hall. It was getting late, and I wanted to put some soup on and go to sleep. I passed by five, tall, burly looking men. They were conversing until I came by. I could feel them watching me carefully, but I made sure not to make eye contact, and kept walking. I hugged myself tighter in my jacket and quickened my pace slightly.

_Tmp, Tmp, tmp..._

Footsteps. Crap, were they following me?! I looked out the corner of my eye, and sure enough, the five big guys were casually walking behind me, staying about three feet away.

"Hey, girlie!" One called out to me. I kept walking still, walking even faster. "You look lost!"

"I'm not, thank you!" My heart was beating fearfully. Only bad things happened when a bunch of burly men chase after a fifteen year old girl. Suddenly, another man came, practically out of nowhere, and stopped in front of me, blocking my path. I froze, letting out a little yelp. "We just wanna talk, girlie." He said,man oily smile coming over his lips. I turned to run back, but the other five men blocked me. I was surrounded.

"Hey! Let me through!" I stupidly charged through the group, only to be grabbed by big meaty hands. in a Flash, I was thrown to the ground. One man grabbed my hair and pulled it hard, making me cry out.

"Haha! Little girl's gonna cry!"

"I can make her feel better!"

I screamed loud as I could before a man slapped a hand to my mouth, muffling my screams and cries. I sobbed in fear. _Please, someone, please! they're gonna...they can't!_

Ishut my eyes and clenched my fists. After they did what they pleased to me, they would kill me. That's how it went. I was gonna die.

"Get. _OFF!" _

A flash of light zipped past my eyes, causing the man on top of me fly off, landing on the concrete with a "Oof!" I gasped and sat up, pressing my back against a brick wall.

"You little punk!" One of the men yelled out. He pulled out a shiny object from his pocket, and came at my rescuer. Another flash of light showed me that it was in fact Loke who had saved me. He flashed me a quick smile and dodged the man with the knife, raising his leg to kick the man in the head. The man fell, and Loke moved on to the next two, punching them with his glowing hand, sending them flying.

During the fight, I was looking for a way to help Loke. He seemed like a strong fighter, but those guys were huge. They could easily snap his neck if they wanted to. And it looked like they wanted to. I stood up to help, but one man pushed me back down. I figured that it would be better to stay here. The man with the knife had gotten up, wielding his weapon once more. Loke had just finished taking down another bully. He didn't seem to notice the knife man get up.

"LOKE, BEHIND YOU!" I cried out. Loke turned, and the man rammed the knife in Loke's stomach. He grunted painfully, punching the man in the face, making him fall over for the last time. When I saw the coast was clear, I ran to Loke, just as he was about to fall. "Oh, my God, Loke!"

"I'm fine...just a scratch..." He muttered through ground teeth. I looked down at his hand covering his wound, covered with blood. "I'm taking you to my house. You're hurt."

* * *

"Aaahh!" Loke groaned in pain. I winced as I dabbed his stab wound with the liquid ointment. "Sorry. It would have hurt a lot more if I didn't stop the bleeding." I said. "You're lucky he didn't hit anything important." I grabbed a roll of bandages from my first-aid kit, rolling it around his waist. "There you go," I said. I wiped some blood from his lips. "Thanks for saving me, Loke." I smiled. "That was so cool. You know,without all the stabbing." Loke shrugged. "Couldn't let those guys hurt you. I heard a girl scream, so I ran to see what was up. Looked like I came just in time."

I grinned, placing the towel back in the water dish. I raised it up to wipe the side of Loke's head, but he took my wrist. I looked in his eyes, wondering what his deal was. He smiled calmly at me. "It's okay. Really. I'm fine." He brought my hand back down to my lap. I felt myself blush. God...this was so weird...I never realized how truly..._handsome _he was till now. Plus he looked so...kissable.

I dropped the towel in the dish, slowly raising my hand to his face. The intense look in his eyes, made me lean in, close my eyes, and let my lips rest over his. We stayed like that for a few seconds, when he held my face, pressing his lips a little harder against mine. God, his lips were perfect; nice and firm, warm, persistent. This was absolutely amazing...I loved this.

Then I realized.

I was freaking _kissing_ this guy. I knew he had all those fan-girls flocking him. God, what was I doing?!

I pulled myself away from him, heart going a million miles a second. I turned my back to him, breathing hard to calm my heartbeat. Loke got up. I could hear him put his jacket back on, as he headed for my door. "T-thanks again, Mikayla...thanks." He quickly went out and shut the door. I slumped in my chair, running a hand through my hair. Did I really just do that? Is this a dream?

I would answer these questions later. I was exhausted.

* * *

**Heehee...I'm sorry. I just really wanted them to kiss in this chapter. i wasn't gonna put the kiss in here, but I really wanted to! ^^ come on. Admit it. It was hot. ;) **

**please review and I'll see you next time!**


	8. The Bonds Made

**Hello, my friends! ^^ sorry bout the long wait, but I have so much drama at home! it's really cramping my style. But I'm here now, so that's a plus! **

* * *

I stood under the blissfully warm shower water raining on my head. I shut my eyes, breathing out, thinking about what happened last night. Maybe it was a dream. I mean, I did stay up pretty late. Most likely a crazy sleep deprived dream. I shook my head after thinking about it a bit. Please. Why am I trying to deny anything. Loke and I kissed last night, and as much as I wanted to say it wasn't so, it was. I reached over to my backbone, massaging the spot with a notably sized knot from when I was knocked down. Why did I even care so much about that kiss, anyway? It was nothing special. It wasn't like i had feelings for him or anything. I shut the water off, wrapping my towel around my body. I stepped out into the living room. My eyes wandered to the chair Loke had sat in when he was hurt. I could picture myself leaning in on him, kissing him softly-

"Ugh!" I groaned and ran into my room to change.

* * *

"Loke? You okay, babe?" I light shove brought Loke back to his senses. "Hm? What was that?" Leesa frowned at him with a somewhat concerned look on her face. "You've been awful spacey today. What's wrong?" She came really close to him, lacing her fingers through his. Loke inwardly rolled his eyes. Leesa was nice and all, but damn, was she clingy. "It's nothing, kay?" he said quietly. "I'm fine." The guild hall doors opened. Loke looked up, and saw Mikayla come in. his mouth felt suddenly dry, his heartbeat quickening.

_God, I knew she'd be here, but I never thought I'd be this surprised to see her!_ Loke was never nervous when it came to girls. But Mikayla...the second her lips touched his, it changed his entire perspective on things. For one, why did he hang out with at least a dozen girls at his arm? He now wished he could just find one girl that he really cared about, and stay with her.

_You care about Mikayla, don't you?_ a tinny voice in Loke's head asked him, almost mockingly. Sure he did. She was really cool and a sweet girl, but taking a quick glance at Leesa and how she seemed to glare daggers at Mikayla as she walked to Mirajane, told Loke that would never happen. He sighed, resting his head on one hand, swirling his drink.

* * *

"Kano-Chan! Kano-Chan!" I turned from my conversation with Mirajane. Wendy and Romeo were running to me, excited smiles on their faces. "Hey, guys," I said, hugging them both. "How's it going?" Wendy and Romeo gave each other a look, grinned, and nodded. Romeo reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. "That better not be what I think it is, Romeo." I said, frowning.

"It is!" Wendy said cheerfully. I groaned. "Guys, I said you can't do that job. It's an S-class quest."

"Oh, come on, Kano-Chan!" Wendy whined. "We're such skilled wizards, they'll hardly notice. Besides, it's just scaling some mountain."

"What if there's volcanoes there? Spewing volcanic gases. Poisoning your lungs-" I tried, but no dice. They somehow found a way to counter me. Eventually, I gave up. I agreed to go with them, make sure nothing bad happened. "And if it's okay with you, we can bring my friend Kery, and Romeo's friend Marx!" And before I could say anything, Romeo cut in with, "The more people, the less danger."

"Well, did you at least-"

"I told my dad already. I'm sure he'll be real proud when we finish and bring home the 80,000,000J!" Romeo seemed really psyched about this, so did Wendy. I didn't want to be the bad guy here. I breathed out, pushing my hair back. "Alright, fine. We'll do it." Romeo and Wendy jumped up, whooping happily. I forced a little smile. I had a really bad feeling I did something terrible just now.

* * *

It was getting awful crowded at the guild hall, and I needed some space for my writing. I needed new material for a new song. I found a quiet park with a couple families and their kids, playing and laughing. I grinned at the tranquility of it all, and continued my writing.

"Mikayla!" I heard Loke call me. I looked up from my notebook. I felt myself blush as he came to me. Just looking at him now made me nervous. I hoped he wasn't mad about me kissing him last night. He approached me, a calm smile on his face. "Mind if I join you?" I shook my head, moving my backpack to give him room. He sat next to me on the park bench. His warmth tempted me to rest my head on his shoulder, but I resisted. "You okay?" I asked him, still writing. Loke nodded and grinned. "Yeah, thanks. It still burns like hell, but not as much."

"That's great," I said. We sat there in silence for a few moments. I bit my lip, wanting to say something. No words. Being a songwriter and singer, I should be a word _queen._ But now, here I was with a guy I had kissed the previous night. And I was mute. Great.

"Mikayla," Loke said almost in a whisper. "Are we, you know, cool?" I looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, with that little thing yesterday...I figured you'd be upset with me." he said. My eyes grew wide. "Why would I be mad at you? I'm the one who kissed you." I said. "I thought _you'd _be mad at _me."_ Loke shook his head, smiling. "Of course I'm not, Kay. To be honest, I was kinda enjoying it." I was shocked. Not only was he not mad, but he _liked it?! _Wow! So I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! I smiled, able to face him again.

"Hey, Loke," I felt compelled to ask. "Do your friends...the girls...do they like me?" Loke looked down at me as if I had asked him the meaning of life. "I don't see how they wouldn't. Why?" I shook my head, shrugging it off. "Is everything okay?" Loke put a hand on my shoulder, making me turn my face to his. "Hey, if there's something you have to tell me, please do. I don't want you to have a huge weight on your shoulders. If you need anything, I can help you. I promise." My heart swelled, and it actually felt my eyes water a little. I looked down at the ground so I wouldn't start crying in front of him.

Truth was, no one was ever so kind to me. Only my father. And maybe one of my old friends. The fact that someone actually cared about me...especially a guy like Loke...

I got up and grabbed my stuff. I had to go. Now. Before I became an emotional train wreck. "Wait." Loke grabbed my wrist before I took off. He pulled me close to him, hugging me tight. I blushed hard, frozen in his warm embrace. _God, what's happening here? _My hands slowly came and I managed to hug him back. God, it was the perfect fit. I wanted to stay like this, forever. Wrapped up in his arms.

He pulled away from me, but kept his arms around me. He gave me a sweet smile, and I got that urge to kiss him again. I looked down, just to make sure i didn't do anything stupid. I could feel him lean down to me, and I blushed deeply, preparing for another kiss. I felt his lips lightly touch my cheek. Then he whispered in my ear, so his lips brushed against it. "You're not alone."

* * *

**God I love Loke so much! X3333 god, he's such a doll! I can't write this stuff without getting all emotional. XD please review! ^^ next time, we'll have the start of the Great Mountain Job! (I kinda forgot the name of the mountain I named. XD ) **


End file.
